Ash Nimbus
Nimbus In the Nimbus pack, Ash did not get off to a good start. His parents were not the alphas of the pack, but were an omega and an unknown male. Yola, his mother, could not handle her new title, especially with pups, and left the pack, abandoning a litter of four to die. The litter consisted of Ash, Mist, Soot, and Sidab. Due to his sudden abandonment, Ash never really knew his true mother, and only knew Tosca, who was the alpha at the time, as his mother. She took the helpless litter into her care, and treated them to the best of her ability, along with two pups of her own named Latika and Bushfire. Sadly, tragedy struck when Sidab and Soot passed away from sickness, leaving Ash, Mist, Bushfire and Latika, who they had adopted as their true siblings. For the few brief months of his peaceful juvenile life, things went well. Food was normal and their neighbors were silent. After that, things began to spiral downwards as the alpha male, Bear, disappeared one night, followed by an older wolf named Quiver. The pack didn't suspect anything, until sudden gunfire broke out, killing five more pack members. The rest of them fled, including Ash. After that, he went through many more journeys in search of a new home. For a while he was accompanied by his sister, Mist, but as the pair reached Slough Creek, she disappeared. Young Ones Ash's paws brought him to the foreign land with intentions of finding a mate. His previous pack was from outside the protected boundaries of Yellowstone, and was one of the true wild packs from the mountains. Due to that, he had a very hardened and rutheless nature, holding a very unfriendly disposition towards transgressors. He managed to endure the long trip mostly because of his aptitude of endurance, arriving in Slough Creek after about a week of searching. The bulky male's success began after he managed to track down a female named Autumn towards the end of winter. She didn't notice him at first, but he eventually caught her attention with a loud bark. After that, the two stayed close together, clearly establishing their plans on founding a new pack. Time was spent, and they headed off to find a new territory to call home, although it proved a challenge with the many rivals in the area. Finally, the pair found a part of Douglas which seemed to be unmarked for quite some time, and Ash took the chance to mark it as their own. Having now found territory, he made sure to stick around and guard it fiercely. Although he tried, his efforts failed as a group of Whiskers chased them out of their new home, separating them in the process. It was an unfortunate turn of events for them, and meant that their future would no longer exist. That didn't prevent him from trying to reunite with her, and he spent about a week wandering. Unfortunately, although he searched, he never found her. He instead ended up joining the Young Ones as one rebellious subordinate. He took only slight caution when he crossed into their territory, confronted by the aging Youssarian and a few other males. It took some thought and a bit of agression to get Ash to bow down, but he managed to force himself onto his back, clearly outnumbered. It was a wise decision, as any other choice would have cut his life short. When the party left, Ash stood up and shook his fur free of the clinging snow, afterwards heading to the den where the rest of the pack resided. He was quick to familiarize with the beta at the time, Fathom, and had a little time to play. In the process, he seemed to upset Fang, who was one of the older members, and they quarreled quite a bit, Fang being the one to give in most of the times. Eventually, Youssarian stepped in and gave Fang a beating, fed up with the nonsense. Ash slipped away at the chance he got, not wanting to stick around to see if Youssarian would turn on him too. That night, Ash wandered off and slept alone for a while before finally returning. He tried to avoid the old male until finding it safe. Fang made sure to stay out of his way, knowing that they would most likely not settle their differences without another vicious fight occuring. Some time later, a wolf by the name of Caution wandered into the territory while Ash was away. She was accepted in and seemed extremely submissive. Ash wanted to test this, and therefore tried to intimidate her with growls and other small signs of aggression. The female fought back a few times, but submitted to him in the endIt was close to the beginning of fall, and the end of warm and welcoming summer. Youssarian had picked it the time to gather the pack and take the pups out for the first time. The trip was not the wisest decision, as he lead them through the hunting grounds, costing the life of Puddle, one of Amber's pups. But the drama was not over as soon after catching a calf, the group of pups disappeared. Adults quickly dispersed to find them. Youssarian died soon after, Ash assumed the alpha position. Remorseful howling followed as the pack discovered their lost leader. They had found the pups and now gathered around the body. Ash too remained silent, although only for a short time, before washing off in the river and leading the pack back to the den. By then he had pushed the death behind him, and was busy performing his duties as the new alpha. Towards the end of yet another fall, Ash was out patrolling, marking each bush he passed. At the river he met a hungry and weak black wolf. He cornered her in the bushes, unaware that it was none other than Autumn. Although he tried to chase her away, he couldn't and left her free to roam around. After the encounter, Ash returned to the den for a short time, and then left to patrol once more. After making it half way, an unfamiliar scent blew past his nose. Almost immediately, he set out to find this stranger and find out their business. He came to a clearing and saw a ghostly white figure peering down a mouse hole. The ashen male announced his presence with a growl. The smaller wolf didn't rebel and submitted, lowering her entire body. Ash accepted the display and the wolf Angerona joined the pack. Shortly after a group of three wolves, Zarathustra, Dougal, and Aurinko appeared at the rendezvous site. They had clear intentions on finding a mate, but Ash wouldn't have it. They continuosly stalked the pack, proving to be a nuisance. Ash chased them out each time they came close. A few other wolves also appeared (Mist, and Yukan). He chased out Yukan, who was hungrily spying on their food, but was oblivious to his sister's visit. She had been chased away by Caution and Angerona. He also managed to encounter Autumn once again. This time it was no accident that they met, as Ash confronted her directly without any hesitation. She gave in this time although not without a slight struggle, and Ash marked her with the pack's scent. The Slough Creek part of Yellowstone grew very popular with wolves appearing from all over. With winter's harsh cold creeping over them, and the first snows already fallen, Ash accepted yet another wolf to join the ranks. This time, it was a male who immediately recognized his high rank, and rolled onto his back. Ash now felt less eager to allow anymore wolves to join, as having large numbers in winter was not a good situation. He knew either way, not everyone would survive through the relentless force of winter. In December, food was still present and running through the hunting grounds. They were still doing preparations to move to warmer grounds. After what seemed like ages of chasing a female elk, the pack finally took it down, earning themselves a decent meal. There was a struggle at first, Ash taking all of the most desired parts. Angerona was repeatedly pushed away, him even launching at her a couple times. Then, after full up on meat, he trotted away, leaving Angerona with only undesired scraps and bones. As he turned around to lead the pack back home, his gaze met with that of a white wolf's. It was Mist, yet he still didn't recognize his own sister, and greeted her with a hostile growl. She gave in easily, and Ash allowed her to follow the pack on the journey back to the rendezvous site. Later on, the group of rovers returned, wreaking havoc upon the once peaceful pack. They repeatedly attempted to steal females, Zarathustra eventually getting Animal. Ash gave her a beating, now also having to fill in for Amber. Amber did not last long after that, killed shortly after by the females of the pack, who, like sharks to a drop of blood, could sense her weakness and the oppurtunity for the title of alpha. Later on in winter, Caution, who was now the alpha female, came into season. She began to go on frequent hunting trips, worrying Ash all the while. He followed her a few times, chasing off any rabbits she could find, before finally deciding to try and get her to play. After a good amount of bonding and play fights, the two did what wolves do in winter, watched the whole time by a loner named Yukan. Ash spotted him after getting free, slowly yet surely. Yukan bolted at this behavior and left the pair alone, crossing the river to safety. The ashen alpha male even managed to net two in one, chasing away the roving Zarathustra also across the ice-cold water. A few hours later, trouble was brewing between two missing pack members. Ash realized this and immediatedly left behind his patrolling duties, following their mingled scents. Farther down the river, his gaze came accross the mischievous couple of Autumn and Fang. With his tail swaying wildly in the air, and his tongue hanging limply from the side of his muzzle, Fang hopped back and forth playfully. Autumn seemed to be ignoring his attempts at starting a game, but in Ash's eyes it was a forbidden thing for the icy, and dangerous season of winter. He knew that Fang most likely would not leave her alone, and wanted something even more. So, instead of standing by and watching for more than a few brief moments, Ash launched himself at the male at first sight, bringing him to the ground in an instant. A vicious fight ensued as Fang fought back, locking his jaws on to Ash's front leg. Not willing to give in any time soon, Ash tore at his neck and chest, forcing him onto his back, whining loudly with tail tucked tightly between his legs. This did not stop the ashen wolf, as he continued to snarl and threaten him until he hurriedly scampered to his paws and sprinted away with sharp yelps. Ash pursued until reaching the treeline, Fang vanishing from his view as he bolted into the thick thistles from the barren, yet dense, brush. Ash then trotted hastily back to the rendezvous site, Caution having already made the short trek back. Afterwards, as Ash was relaxing and interacting with the pack, Fang slinked slowly to the rest. He kept the same submissive posture even while Ash towered over him, aggressively positioned with loud snarls erupting in broken chains from his chest. As Fang rolled onto his back, admitting defeat and apologizing, Ash pushed his transgressions aside and examined the area. To his surprise, he spotted a coyote pair stalking Angerona and her freshly killed hare. He charged at the pair, who were quick to disappear. Angerona also left, wanting to keep the hare, in case the large male had any intentions of stealing it. In the background, Fang snuck silently away, wanting avoid the alpha's wrath. The next day Caution wandered away from the pack, straying beyond the territory limit, and into unclaimed land. As expected, the alpha male followed, always making sure to keep an eye on her during winter. When he found her, she was tangled up in a cluster of dead and bare bushes. Ash stuck out his paws, and they began to play, spending much time together, before eventually more activites happened. Afterwards, Ash realized where they had wandered and led her back to the pack. As they returned, a fight broke out between Caution and Autumn. In the end, Caution won, but not before ending the life of the Autumn who refused to submit. Ash sat silently nearby alongside the alpha female for a few moments until eventually leaving his beloved Autumn there on the icy landscape. Before realizing the formation of a new pack, Ash had led a patrol party of himself, Animal, Fang, Canis, and Lupus. Fang had caught scent of strangers, and had been quick to alert Ash. After a few minutes of trekking through the thick snow, the group finally spotted Zarathustra and Rhian, who had recently formed the Rascals pack. Without any hesitation, they chased the small group across the river and into Jackals territory. In spring, Caution died -- after giving birth to two dead pups. Ash couldn't live without his mate, and was found dead days later. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Nimbus Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters